Declaração
by Lady Murder
Summary: Ele só queria acabar logo com isso e para de parecer uma menininha. - Resposta ao Desafio Yaoi com o Kiba proposto por Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas - KibaxNaruto


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Mas, nessa fic, ele é do Kiba.

**-x-**

**Resposta ao Desafio Yaoi com o Kiba proposto por Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas.**

**-x-**

Kiba sentia suas mãos suarem frio. Seu corpo inteiro tremia, mas ele fingia não ligar. Seus lábios estavam secos, apesar de ele tentar umedecê-los constantemente com a língua, porém sua boca inteira estava seca.

Achava-se ridículo por estar assim. Achava-se ridículo por estar ali.

O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? Sentado em um banco, no meio de Konoha, à noite, sozinho.

E tudo por quê? Porque ele tivera a idéia idiota de chamar Naruto ali. Estava quase desistindo, estava quase indo embora. Mas prometera a si mesmo que iria fazer isso e que não fugiria. Ele nunca fora de fugir.

Respirou fundo e contentou-se em esperar Naruto. Só a lembrança daqueles cabelos loiros radiantes o fazia sorrir. Ele podia parecer um bobo, mas já deixara a muito tempo de se importar.

No começo, ele realmente ficara desesperado. O que estava acontecendo com ele? Ficar sorrindo o ver Naruto? Tremer quando ele estava perto? Corar quando seus rostos se aproximavam sem querer? Ele estava até parecendo a Hinata!

Porém o pior não havia sido o fato de descobrir que estava apaixonado. E sim, porque se vira apaixonado por um homem! Logo ele, que se considerava muito macho, apaixonado por um homem. Um homem!

Com o tempo, começou a ingerir melhor essa idéia. Ele não podia mandar no coração, podia? Também não podia mudar o fato de que estava parecendo uma garotinha com esses pensamentos, podia?

Enfim.

Ele havia tomado uma decisão. Totalmente louca, e sem sentido, com uma grande chance de falha. Mas ele não ia voltar atrás. Por mais que sentisse suas pernas bambas, ele ficaria ali e esperaria Naruto.

Sim, ele iria se declarar. Sabia que provavelmente seria rejeitado. Sabia que ficaria conhecido como O gay. Sabia de tudo isso, mas ele não conseguia deixar tudo aquilo preso em sua garganta.

Podia ser o maior erro de sua vida, mas ele iria fazê-lo. Era o seu jeito. Sempre imprudente. Como Naruto.

Perdido em pensamentos, acabou lembrando-se como chamara Naruto para encontrá-lo ali.

"_Kiba olhava Naruto, ali perto. Mordia seu lábio inferior. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Sentia que logo suas pernas não iriam agüentar seu peso. Mas foi até o Uzumaki._

_- Ei, Naruto! – Ele disse, quando se aproximou. Sentir o aroma que vinha dos cabelos do rapaz não melhorava em nada sua condição mental._

_- Oi Kiba! – O Uzumaki exclamou, sorrindo radiante._

_Kiba ficou encarando-o, em silêncio. Naruto franziu o cenho._

_- O que foi?_

_- Ah! É que... Er... Hum... Ahn... E-eu... – Ótimo, agora ele estava gaguejando. Só faltavam os cabelos azuis e olhos perolados e ele seria uma Hinata perfeita. Respirou fundo e pigarreou. – E aí? Vai fazer o que hoje a noite? – Ele soltou, tentando parecer que era somente uma conversa amigável._

_- Ah... Eu tinha chamado a Sakura-chan para ir comer lámen comigo. Mas ela não aceitou. – Naruto disse, emburrado._

_Kiba franziu o cenho. De repente, a idéia do que iria fazer se tornou ainda mais louca. Era óbvio que Naruto amava Sakura, ele seria descartado na hora. Porém, já havia prometido a si mesmo que não voltaria atrás._

_- Hm... Ei... Você pode ir hoje à noite naqueles bancos que ficam perto da floricultura dos Yamanaka? – Kiba soltou, apressado. _

_- Pra quê? – Naruto perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos, visivelmente confuso._

_- Você verá. – Kiba murmurou._

_- Hã... Ok, então. – Naruto disse, ainda confuso._

_- Certo. Tchau! – Kiba exclamou, feliz. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentindo seu café da manhã se embrulhar em seu estômago."_

Kiba se encolheu um pouco. Será que ele viria? Estava começando a achar que não. Talvez Sakura tivesse aceitado ir com ele no Ichiraku Lámen. E Kiba estava ali, fazendo papel de bobo.

Meneou a cabeça diante de sua idiotice. Levantou-se, pronto para ir embora. Porém uma voz o parou.

- Kiba! – O mesmo virou-se, surpreso. Naruto sorriu. – Foi mal pela demora. É que eu estava treinando e acabei passando do tempo. Voltei pra casa correndo pra tomar um banho e vir. – Ele riu. E Kiba também, só que nervosamente.

- Não tem problema.

- E então? Porque me chamou aqui? – O Uzumaki foi direto.

A boca de Kiba foi ficando cada vez mais seca.

- Ahn... Bem... É que... – Kiba começou, mas as palavras foram morrendo em sua boca.

- O que foi? – Naruto franziu o cenho.

Kiba abanou a cabeça. Ele era péssimo com palavras, sempre foi mais da ação. Pensar nisso lhe deu uma idéia. Uma que fez suas pernas bambearem mais. Teria ele coragem para isso?

- Olha, Naruto... – Kiba respirou fundo e segurou os ombros do garoto, o encarando.

Aos poucos, foi aproximando o rosto. Perto... Cada vez mais perto. Até que seus lábios se encostaram. Kiba estava corado, de olhos fechados. Naruto estava imóvel.

O Inuzuka estava quase desistindo disso e se virando para sair correndo, quando os lábios do loiro começaram a se entreabrir, dando permissão para algo mais... aprofundado. Kiba enfiou sua língua na boca de Naruto, sem pensar no que estava fazendo. Logo línguas, dentes e lábios se confundiam.

Kiba afastou-se, ofegante. E, sem encarar Naruto, saiu correndo.

O que foi uma pena, pois assim ele não pode ver o sorriso maroto que se formava nos lábios do rapaz que deixara para trás.

**-x-**

**N/A: **FINALMENTE!! Após uma batalha árdua cheia de desencontros, compromissos e esquecimento, eu e o Al conseguimos acabar esse desafio!!

Putz, como nós enrolamos xD.

Mas finalmente está aqui!

Como devem ter percebido, é um desafio onde eu deveria fazer um shipper yaoi com o Kiba, no caso o Naruto. E o Al também, no caso dele com o Shika.

Enfim, espero que tenha gostado, Al o/. E vocês também n.n .

_**Se eu não quisesse reviews, escrevia fics e guardava no Baú da Felicidade do Silvio Santos.**_

_#Mostra os cartazes do Movimento anti-Baú da Felicidade#_


End file.
